


Lettre

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Correspondence, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio était partit depuis un moment. Lovino en avait assez d'attendre, et décida de lui écrire une lettre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.  
> Personnages: Tomato-Family + mention de l'othello-pair  
> Genre: Plusieurs mais ici de l'humour et de la famille  
> Rating: Pour tous (pour le moment)

Romano se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un coup d’œil à son bureau. En bois clair, avec plein de tiroir il était vide. Il y avait juste quelques feuilles blanches et un encrier avec une magnifique plume. Rien de plus. Il grogna.

Ce n'est pas comme si l'autre crétin lui manquait.

_**Pas du tout.** _

Il avait même la paix. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait. D'être libre de jouer, de négliger ses devoirs, de négliger ses cours d'espagnol, de rester à jouer toutes la journée dehors et de manger autant qu'il le désirait.

 _ **Le paradis.**_  

Donc, non. Il ne lui manquait pas l'espagnol, ce tyran qui s'auto-proclamait son grand frère.

_**Mais bon...** _

Il s'assit à la table et plongea la plume dans l'encrier. Puisque Belgique l'y forçait, il allait le faire. Pour lui faire plaisir à elle, mais pas à l'autre. Parce qu'il était gentil avec les filles. Alors c'était pour elle, et uniquement pour elle!

**_Voilà!_ **

* * *

_«Hey Espagne....Antonio. (Belgique va m'étriper si je t'appelle pas par ton prénom quand elle relira ma lettre)._

_Je n'écris pas DÉJÀ une lettre parce que tu me manques trop après une semaine, arrête de rêver. T'es partis depuis seulement sept jours et je me sentais enfin libre et heureux d'être débarrassé du boulet que tu es! Je peux manger ce que je veux, lire ce que je veux, jouer autant que je veux!_

_D'ailleurs t'as vu, la lettre est en italien! Parce que je n'apprends plus l'espagnol. T'es pas là alors j'fais pas mes devoirs!_

_Je peux faire ce que je veux. Plus de ménage et tout. Je me lève quand je veux, mange autant que je veux et rien ne m'oblige à faire quoique ce soit!_

_Tu vas faire quoi hein? T'as qu'à revenir me punir et me priver de tomates si tu l'oses!_ _C'est pas que tu me manques mais je vais PAS travailler! Aucun devoir si tu n'es pas là! Et non, je ne boudes pas!_

_C'est Jolien qui m'a obligé à écrire une lettre d'accord? Moi je voulais pas! Tu ne me manque pas du tout d'ailleurs!_

_Bref la vie à la maison est calme sans toi. ET C'EST TANT MIEUX!_

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça bâtard hein? Essais de m'en empêcher. Utilise la puissance des mots...je m'en fous. Vu l'écart de temps, tu me disputeras pour un truc fait depuis des mois._

_Tu veux savoir ce que je fais de mes journées?_

_Même si j'pense que tu t'en moques._

_Ce matin je me suis empiffré à la cuisine, Lars m'a arrêté en disant que j'allais être malade. Il est pénible. Il m'a mit dehors en disant d'aller jouer et de ne pas l'embêter! Donc je suis allé à l'église parce c'est important._

_Au fait...T'oublie pas de prier hein? (Là tu **dois** imaginer mon regard suspicieux) Tu ne fais rien qui va à l'encontre des préceptes du Seigneur hein? (imagine **encore** mon regard méfiant et suspicieux). C'est l'autre crétin d'Angleterre le pirate, pas toi! _

_....Tu ne fais rien de mal en Amérique du Sud hein? Tu ne voles pas, tu ne tues pas? N'oublies pas les préceptes de Dieu! Sinon il te puniras!_

_Bref après ça je suis allé voir les cheveux aux écuries._

_Lars dit que je suis trop petit pour en monter un. N'importe quoi! Tu montais à cru à mon âge! Si je m'en souviens, même si j'étais un bébé!  Et tu les faisais sauter comme des cabris! Donc j'ai décidé de faire du cheval...empêche moi...ha oui tu ne peux pas (imagine moi rire là). T'as qu'à revenir si ça ne te plaît pas!_

_J'ai donc parlementé avec Lars avec patience et amabilité pour avoir un poney. Je te jure que j'ai été poli et NON JE NE CROISE PAS LES DOIGTS DANS LE DOS! (C'est pas comme si t'avais un preuve puisque tu peux pas me voir!)._

_Finalement Jolien est intervenue et a dit d'accord!_

_Alors Lars va m'emmener en acheter un demain!_

_J'ai déjà imaginé comment je voulais qu'il soit!_

_Ensuite j'avais faim. Je suis donc allé au potager pour cueillir des tomates. Une seule hein. Je n'ai pas dévalisé toute une rangée! Pour qui tu me prends, un goinfre!? Les autres ont été mangé par des écureuils!_

_Sales bêtes!_

_Ensuite j'ai du faire des devoirs, ou j'aurais pas le poney (c'est Jolien et Lars qui l'ont dit). J'ai du traduire un texte en espagnol. ~~Tu es pénible à me coller des devoirs depuis l'autre bout du monde~~!  Bref je l'ai fait. Et j'ai pas fait une seule erreur hein! Pas un seule. Mais je pourrais pas te le montrer parce que à la fin, l'encrier s'est tout à fait accidentellement renversé sur mes feuilles. Et j'ai tant crié de rage que Jolien m'a dit que je n'aurais pas à recommencer. C'est la faute de Lars qui a claqué la porte et m'a fait peur d'abord!_

_Ensuite on a mangé._

_Un plat de chez Lars._

_SANS TOMATES!_

_Il est nul en cuisine. Comment peut-on ne pas mettre de tomates? Tu le sais toi?_

_J'ai pas tout dévoré et je n'en ai pas repris. C'est un mensonge!_

_C'est le chat qui est grimpé sur la table et qui a tout mangé dans mon assiette! Et qui a vidé la casserole!_

_L'après-midi je suis sortis et j'ai retrouvé les enfants du coin. On a joué. Il y a une petite fille mignonne à qui j'ai fait un bisou sur la joue mais c'est une humaine...c'est pas bien même si je suis aussi un enfant? Parce qu'elle sera vieille quand je serais toujours enfant? C'est Jolien qui me l'a dit._

_Je dois pas m'attacher selon elle._

_Je ne peux_ pas _avoir d'amis humains?_

_RAMÈNES_ _UNE DE TES JEUNES COLONIES ICI! SI TU AS DES GAMINS EN AMÉRIQUE, RAMÈNE LES!_

_Bref la nuit est arrivée. Et un foutu écureuil est venu mouiller mon lit. J'en avais jamais vu un aussi gros. Gros comme un chien. Et pas un petit chien hein! En fait il y en avait même deux avec leur petit! T'es sûr qu'il y a rien pour empêcher les écureuils de venir? Parce qu'ils viennent souvent se soulager dans mon lit ces sales bêtes!_

_J'ai voulu aller dormir dans ton lit puisque t'es pas là mais Lars occupait les lieux et la porte était fermée! Et tu sais quoi? Il dort dans ton lit sous prétexte qu'il est plus confortable que le sien._

_J'ai donc dormi_ _avec Jolien. Elle m'a raconté plein d'histoires (qui ne faisaient pas peur, contrairement à celles que TU racontes)._ _Le dis pas à Lars!_ _C'est aussi ma soeur maintenant (imagine moi rire diaboliquement)_

_Bon voilà pour ma lettre._

_J'te préviens j'en écrirais **pas** une autre!_

 

**_Lovino_ **

_**PS:** Rêve pas, y en aura vraiment pas d'autre(s)! Si tu veux de mes nouvelles, tu n'as qu'à revenir!_

_**PS.2:** Tu manques à Lars par contre, il a un sale caractère quand t'es pas là! I ~~l se prend pour ta femme ou quoi~~?_

* * *

Romano reposa la plume et regarda fièrement la lettre.

Voilà. Fini.

Antonio ne devinerait jamais qu'il l'avait écrit de son plein gré, parce qu'il lui manquait. Il était vraiment génial! Il avait dit plusieurs fois qu'on l'avait forcé à écrire cette lettre!

Personne ne comprendrait que c'était totalement volontaire!

Et cet abruti avait vraiment intérêt à revenir maintenant!

 

* * *

**_FIN_ **

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
